


Confrontation

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has no choice but to confront Aro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Volturi kidnaps Jacob and their child. Confrontation.

Edward’s hands clenched and unclenched rhythmically at his sides as he rode the elevator down with Alec. He knew his jaw was nearly cracking under the pressure of his teeth grinding together. If Alec had been teasing him in any way through his thoughts the red eyed vampire would have been smoking bits of rubble by now. But Alec’s mind was blissfully silent, either he had gotten very good at blocking his thoughts or he just didn’t know anything about what had been done.  
  
Somehow Edward doubted that Alec knew nothing. Being a Volturi guard he had to know _something_. Just as Edward was about to ask the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Alec stepped out without a word and Edward followed him. He sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of his lover and their child. His reason for gracing these halls again.  
  
Two days before while he had been on a hunting trip the Volturi had come and stolen the beings that meant the most to him. Jacob and their son, William. Edward’s hands formed fists again as he followed Alec down the hall to the throne room. William, Willy for short, was barely a year old and if any harm had come to him… if one hair on his head, or Jacob’s for that matter, had been injured the Volturi would pay. He would die trying if he had to, not that that would do Jacob and Willy much good but it wouldn’t matter anyway. Aro would either experiment on them or kill them depending on his mood.  
  
Alec pushed the doors to the throne room open. He moved to stand off to the side, the customary position for the guards. Edward was surprised, and concerned, that Jane was not present. Marcus sat on the left hand throne looking despondent as ever, Caius on the right with an evil glint in his red eyes and Aro standing in the middle, a smile on his face.  
  
“Ah Edward my boy! To what do we owe the honor of this sudden visit? Have you finally come to offer your services as a member of my guard?”  
  
“You would love that wouldn’t you?” Edward scoffed. “No, I’m afraid that your latest stunt is the reason I’m here.”  
  
Aro blinked, looking oddly innocent and devious at the same time. “Stunt? And just what stunt would that be? Perhaps you would like to show me?” Aro smiled as he stepped toward Edward, his hand outstretched.  
  
Edward slapped Aro’s hand away, making sure to touch the fabric of Aro’s sleeve and not the skin of his hand. His golden gaze hardened as he glared at the Volturi leader. “You know what stunt!” He hissed. “Two days ago you came and stole something important from me. I smelled you there.”  
  
“Stole is a very strong word Edward,” Aro chastened him. “Just what of yours would I steal?”  
  
“You stole Jacob and William!”  
  
“Jacob…and William…” Aro mused. “I’m afraid those names do not sound familiar.”  
  
Edward was in front of Aro in an instant, hand around his neck. He knew images of Jacob and William were flashing through Aro’s mind now, he could see them in his own. His grip tightened as he bared what would have been sharp fangs had he been a vampire of lore but instead were only straight teeth. “Jacob, _my_ lover and William _our_ son. You took them and I want them back.”  
  
No one in the throne room moved, though each were ready, waiting for Aro’s command. The air was tense, even Marcus had turned his attention to them. Aro chuckled lightly, not bothering to remove Edward’s hand from his neck. “Dear Edward… always so brash and foolish…”  
  
Edward tightened his grip. “Where. Are. They.”  
  
A door to his right opened and Jacob was pushed into the throne room. He stumbled but didn’t lose his footing or his tight grip on William’s little body. Their son was held close, to protect him from any harm. Relief swept through Edward as he saw them both alive. But Jacob wasn’t looking at him, he was growling at something over his shoulder. It only took one word, one Edward both heard with his ears and whispered in his mind, for him to know who Jacob was growling at.  
  
“ _Pain_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation: When Apologies Aren't Enough


End file.
